HERC
The HERC is a terran frontline infantry unit. Overview The HERC is equipped with a welding gun and a grapple line. They are specialized to take on waves of light units, and are immune to acidic explosions. Many HERCs were ex-asteroid miners conscripted into service.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 History End War HERCs were present at the Kel-Morian Combine colony overseen by Guildmaster Deborah Greene. However, the colony was overrun by the zerg, and multiple HERCs were infested. When allied commanders arrived to evacuate the colony, infested HERCs were sent against their forces, both on the ground and in militarized transports.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Miner Evacuation (in English). 2016-11-22. In the alternate timeline where Tychus Findlay survived the opening stages of the End War, the elite HERC Rob Boswell took part in battles across the sector against Amon's Forces.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2018. Jarban Minor HERCs accompanied the Umojan Protectorate expedition to Jarban Minor. However, the expedition was quickly overrun by the zerg, and most of the researchers were infested. A group of HERCs and War Pigs held out however, and when Agent Nova Terra and her Terran Dominion forces arrived on Jarban Minor they aided her in retrieving terrazine from the planet in exchange for a way off of the planet. Game Unit |fgcolor= |image=HERC SC2-LotV Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=HERC SC2-LotV DevRend1.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= Umojan Protectorate |campname=''Nova Covert Ops'' |baseunit= |role= |useguns=H1 flash welder |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological |armortype=*Armored |transcapacity= |transsize= |sight= |detect= |broodling= |costmin=100 |energycost= |costgas=25 |supply=3 |campcost= |time=30 |produced=HERC compound |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey= |speed=2.25 |accel= |lataccel= |decel= |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision= |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=125 |hpregen= |armor=1 |gun1name=H1 Flash Welder |gun1strength=20 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air= |gun1cool=1.8 |gun1range=1 |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign=x |npc=x |cancel=x |unused= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Nova Covert Ops HERCs are a campaign only unit in Nova Covert Ops in the mission Night Terrors. They are immune to the acidic explosions of the volatile infested, and serve as a frontline defender against the waves of infested colonists and infested marines sent at the player. They are built from the HERC compound. Co-op Missions Tychus Findlay has the ability deploy the elite outlaw HERC Cannonball in Co-op Missions. HERCs appear on the Miner Evacuation map as part of the infested. These HERCs are identical to regular HERCs, except with a neural parasite attached to their model. Multiple HERCs can be spawned from various militarized transports that will attack the evacuating ships. A HERC is a possible gift that can be gained during the "Gift Exchange" mutator.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions Mutator, Violent Night (in English). 2016-12-19. Abilities Development Quotations :See: StarCraft II HERC quotations Known HERCs *Rob Boswell Notes Data in the Galaxy Map Editor refers to the HERC as the "Commando." References Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. Category:Canceled StarCraft II Terran units Category:Terran infantry classes